


A Falcon Freed

by Aly_H



Series: Two Wardens and a Lady [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, Gen, Lots of dialogue from the game, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Follows the game fairly closely, just Falcon's recruitment as a Warden at the Tower.





	1. Chapter 1

Fen and Alistair were fine additions as the next generation of Wardens to protect Ferelden, but there was a Blight coming and more than ever the Wardens needed a mage within their own rather than one that the Chantry’s Templars could pull out of duty at any moment.

Duncan’s eyes fell on the young black haired mage, newly harrowed the elf had been suggested as a potential recruit by Irving. Powerful, talented, and none too fond of the Circle’s restrictive lifestyles but unlikely to do anything to cause suffering.

Inquisitive too - the moment they’d gotten to the hall the youngster had had plenty of questions, asked with honest curiosity and generally friendly. The only time that had faded was when asked about his experiences in the Circle as an elf. Still the reply had been an honest, if resigned, one.

Currently he was wearing a troubled expression - surprising as he’d slipped off with another young man who’d clearly been a friend - as he passed through the library, stopping as his gaze happened to meet Duncan’s and approaching with a smile.

“Hello again, my young friend,” Duncan greeted. “I hardly expected to meet you here.”

“It’s good to see you again, Ser Duncan,” the elf nodded - his smile less believable than before - his thoughts elsewhere, considering some problem that had arisen for him.

“Likewise,” he nodded, before turning his gaze to the books. “I’m enjoying the splendors of the library. The Circle of Magi is fortunate to have so many wonderful books at its disposal.”

That caught the attention and a slightly wry grin as the mage glanced around too, “Anything in particular you looking for? Maybe I could help you find it?”

“Perhaps,” he said - a soft hint of laughter in his voice, “I shalln’t bore you with the details though. You seem preoccupied, might I ask what you’re doing?” 

A flash of fear was quickly smothered by an open smile and a lie, “Just browsing.”

So Irving’s protege was capable of at least attempting deceit, although not well enough to hide it from someone who’d led the life that he had, “If you might indulge me - I would like to ask you about the Circle.”

A slight grimace but the young Falcon nodded, “Of course.”

“Mages, like yourself, must have opinions on current affairs such as the war. As you know, the king is gathering an army.”

Confusion flashed across his face, pulling his brows together - what did  _ that _ have to do with the Circle? “Mages could be useful in this war, in any war really, but if the enemy is Darkspawn it’s justified.”

“You don’t fear using the power at your disposal, do you?” he asked, a little amused. “It is dangerous - yes, but necessary.”

The mage had tensed - used to such lines of questioning from sources who didn’t have his best interest at heart. His eyes darted, checking to make sure the nearest Templar was well out of earshot.

“I’ve never felt endangered by magic.”

“What about abominations? Or blood magic? Do you deny that these things exist?”

“You’re right - there is some danger - and those things  _ are _ dangerous. But it’s  _ people _ and their choices, not magic itself...well, not usually.” He glanced to his hands - faint scars patterned like lightning strikes danced across his fingers. “Lack of control or fear are a lot more dangerous than  _ magic _ , and those things can make anyone dangerous with just their fists or a knife. Magic just makes things more efficient.”

Duncan studied him, it wasn’t the usual answer, nor the one that he would have given in the elf’s position but while he was nervous about giving the answer this wasn’t a lie.

“I’m glad you see that - exercising some caution is always wise. Well,” he grinned a little  - wondering what trouble the young mage was getting into with his nervous looking friend. “You probably have better things to do than chat with an old man. Good day - we shall meet again.”

Wynne would doubtless be cross that he’d selected someone so young - if it weren’t for the Blight and the knowledge that the elf would likely have a difficult life as a Circle mage anyways given what Irving had told him.

He watched as the mage passed by again, a wrapped bundle in one hand and a set to his jaw. The lad was careful to keep his pace to a regular one, no matter how eager he was to hurry. Then he passed by again with the other young man he’d seen talk to him in whispers before and a young woman in Chantry robes.

The young Surana was about to get himself into a considerable amount of trouble trying to aid a friend - Duncan would wager on quite a bit of it.

The elf would fit well with Alistair and Fen should he survive what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

“Your antics have made a mockery of this Circle!” Greagoir snapped before softening a little, tired and disappointed: “Ah...what are we to do with you?”  
The young mage set his jaw, “Do as you like. I stand by my decision to help Jowan.”  
“You helped a blood mage escape! All our prevention measures for naught - because of you!”  
The elf took a step back, flinching from the Knight-Commander, but he set his shoulders, determined not to back down.  
“Knight-Commander - if I may?” Duncan interrupted as he approached. “I am not only looking for mages to join the king’s army. I am also recruiting for the Grey Wardens.”  
Falcon’s dark blue eyes narrowed at him immediately.  
“Irving spoke highly of this mage, and I would like him to join the Warden ranks.”  
“Duncan, this mage has assisted a maleficar, and shown a lack of regard for the Circle’s rules,” Irving said, despite the words his tone wasn’t nearly as persuasive as it might’ve been.  
“He is a danger. To all of us,” the templar ground out.  
“It is a rare person who risks all to help a friend in need. I stand by my decision - I will recruit this mage.”  
Falcon’s eyes were flicking from Duncan to Irving, fitting the pieces together. Realizing their earlier conversations had been meant as a test.  
“No! I refuse to let this go unpunished!”  
The mage glanced to one of the injured Templars, and then closed his eyes, swallowing hard, “Greagoir is right - I should face the consequences.”  
“Hmph. Perhaps not all our lessons have been lost. He knows his place.” Greagoir glowered.  
Falcon winced at the phrasing, stung by it - as if he were a dog being brought to heel.  
“Don’t be a fool. You have assisted a maleficar. You must know what awaits you in the Circle,” Duncan scowled at the young man.  
“Death.”  
“A waste of your gift. I offer you something more.”  
“What’s he doing, stop him! You’re not taking this mage away,” Greagoir glared at Duncan - realizing what was about to happen.  
Irving nearly smirked but kept a keep face - his prize pupil would escape the Chantry’s reach, “You know Duncan can invoke the Right of Conscription if he wishes. We must comply. If the Grey Wardens wish to conscript someone, neither lord nor king can deny them.”  
Falcon was silent, then he looked to Duncan - “I would prefer to go with the Wardens voluntarily.”  
“Greagoir, mages are needed. This mage is needed. Worse things plague this world than blood mages, you know that,” he said, he set his hand on the lad’s shoulder - wanting to be sure he could move him back from Greagoir if the old Templar snapped. “I take this young mage under my wing and bear all responsibility for his actions.”  
“A blood mage escapes, and his accomplice is not only unpunished, but is rewarded by becoming a Grey Warden. Are our rules nothing? Have we lost all authority over our mages? This does not bode well, Irving.”  
“Enough,” Irving said, shaking his head. “We have no more say in this matter.”  
“I’m to be a Grey Warden?”  
“Yes,” Irving smiled, his fondness for the former-apprentice obvious. “Be proud, child. You are luckier than you know.”  
Falcon gave a short nod, and swallowed hard before finding his words: “Thank you for everything, First Enchanter.”  
“Come,” Duncan gently guided him away. “Your new life awaits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back into writing in Thedas as well (I stopped after losing all my saves thanks to a mistake with my thumb drive) and since I'm replaying Surana right now I figured I'd write this up as I did.
> 
> Originally was going to include the journey to Ostagar but decided that it felt too disjointed that way. I may still write that.
> 
> As always - my apologies for my inability to write anything in chronological order. The Order this is in in the "Two Wardens and a Lady" series is the chronological order.
> 
> If you want to chat I'm over on tumblr at aly-the-writer . I'd love to hear from ya'll or if you have anything in particular you'd like to see with any of my Wardens (or Hawke or the Inquisitors) drop me a line either on here or over there.


End file.
